


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Academy Side Stories [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi Minho, Dominant Jonghyun, Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Submissive Minho, Top Kim Jonghyun, Walking In On Someone, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, minho-centric, oh my god they were roommates, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun
Series: SM Academy Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805155
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**2:26 PM**

_He's not here,calm down nobody is going to see you._

That was what Minho has been trying to tell himself for at least the past couple of minutes.Jonghyun,his roommate was out with friends and probably wouldn't be back for another hour so that(probably)meant that Minho had the dorm for himself for _at least_ an hour.

That was enough for him.


End file.
